


Ineffable Valentines - Day 16: Flowers

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Language of Flowers, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, what the fuck is tagging even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Crowley grew plants. He scolded himself - he should know this shit....But he didn't, so he was doing research. Important research.'flower meanings' was the exact phrase he'd typed into the search engine on his phone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 16: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> nope I'm not done yet!!!!!!! what a fool i am  
> anyways day 16 of [these](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! prompt: flowers!
> 
> god I'm so fucking late ;w;

Crowley grew plants. He scolded himself - he should know this shit.

...But he didn't, so he was doing research. Important research.

' _flower meanings_ ' was the exact phrase he'd typed into the search engine on his phone.

He felt like a bit of a twit, having _somehow_ not gained an encyclopedic knowledge of which flowers mean what - even if his experience with flora only went as far as frightened, leafy houseplants. Yes, his area of expertise was the _caretaking_ of plants, but that was no excuse.

He opened the first result that came up, and began to read it diligently, taking note of the flowers that might fit his needs best.

_'Acacia: love that is true, chaste and pure, and sometimes may be concealed.'_

Well, that one's out the window. He - and Aziraphale, too - had concealed quite enough love. None of that anymore.

_'Ambrosia: reciprocated love.'_

...He couldn't not picture those bloody rice pudding tins. Out of the question. _Next_.

_'Cactus: endurance.'_

Fitting, for a pair of immortal beings who've spent 6000 years together - if not for the spikiness. Not a likely choice.

' _Calla Lily: magnificence and beauty._ '

And more fitting for a wedding bouquet than a gift on a date. Later on, maybe.

...Wishful thinking.

_'Daffodil: 'You’re the only one’ and ‘the sun is always shining when I am with you'.'_

Fucking hell, the sappiness. Unbearable. However true the sentiments were.

' _Dandelion: faithfulness, happiness._ '

And give his angel a bunch of weeds?! Fuck no. He deserved better than that.

Crowley groaned. This was going nowhere. He slumped down in the seat of his throne and placed his phone down on one of the armrests, not caring when the damn thing slid and fell off and clattered to the floor. It wasn't like any screen breakage couldn't be fixed with a wave of his hand anyway.

There had to be _something_ to fill a bouquet with for his beloved. Aside from roses. What a fucking cliche - how on Earth he'd allowed himself to hand over a bunch of silly simple _roses_ was beyond him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his flat's front door. Crowley knew there was only one man-shaped being there could be on the other side.

"Come on in, angel! Door's open!" he called.

Aziraphale walked into the room a moment later, a wide smile on his face.

"Hello, love!" he greeted, before his eyes fell upon the demon, slouching in his chair. "Oh, my dear, are you quite alright?"

Crowley sat back up, then. "Yeah, fine, don't worry about it. You ready for the film, then?"

Crowley had decided Aziraphale needed a little catching up on popular culture, and he was gonna be the one to give him the crash course. Star Wars was on the agenda tonight.

"Yes indeed, I'm _very_ excited to watch it with you, darling." Aziraphale responded, then crossed the room to kiss his partner. "I- oh!" He'd stepped back, and interrupted himself when his foot collided with something. "What's this?"

Crowley watched on as Aziraphale crouched down and picked up...

"Oh, it's your telephone!"

... _and the screen was still on._

"Flowers, dear?" the angel asked, looking at Crowley, then back at the page still showing on the phone.

"Uh... y-yeah." Crowley stuttered out.

"My word, aren't they beautiful?" Aziraphale mused aloud. "And... oh, is this an educational resource?"

Crowley paused. "...Sort of?"

"' _Evening Primrose: 'I can't live without you', symbolic of long-lasting beauty._ '" Aziraphale read from the page. "Oh, how lovely!"

"Hmgh."

" _'Forget me not:'_ " he continued. " _'True love, and a reminder of memories that you and the recipient may share.'_ "

"Uh... guh-"

" _'Jonquil:'Love me', affection returned, desire, sympathy, a desire for affection returned'._ " He smiled brightly at Crowley, and kissed him once again before turning his attention back to the phone. "What an absolutely gorgeous bouquet I could make for you with those, don't you think?"

"...Well... yeah...?" Crowley answered, before the angel's words sunk in. "W-wait, no! I was looking at that site for something for y-"

He cut himself off before he could continue further, and felt heat creeping across his face.

"Oh?" Aziraphale questioned - as if he _didn't_ know what the demon was about to say. "What was that, dear? For whom?"

Crowley swallowed. "...Nevermind."

Aziraphale chuckled in response, and looked once more at the phone. "You know, darling, I think this list is missing something that I'd like to add to my little selection."

"Uh... yeah? What's that?"

The angel smirked. "Coriander."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna finish this shit i s2g. this one just would Not get written for me but finally!! i've thrown it out here \o/  
> [hmu on tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! [or join my gomens discord](https://discord.gg/6AMeV2C)!


End file.
